The little things
by Rinrin3
Summary: Sasuke might've gone too far this time. Can he get Sakura back? AU and a little OOC. One shot. Sasusaku.


Thunder crackled and rain pelted the windows. Sakura checked her watch. It was almost 5am. She sighed and raked her fingers through her hair. She should be used to this by now, but every day, it just seems to get harder to bear. Her husband, Sasuke, is late once again.

Suddenly the door-knob jiggles and her husband comes through the door, drenched in rain. "Welcome home. Have you eaten?" She hoped he hadn't, she waited to have dinner together with him. She spent the entire afternoon rushing through the kitchen to create the perfect evening. Because today, well _yesterday_, was her birthday.

"Hn." He was tired. He really didn't want to deal with this right now.

She looked down. _So, he's eaten…_Her eyes stung with unshed tears and her anger stated to rise. "Why do you always come home late? Why don't you ever call? Don't you care…? Did you know what this evening meant to me..? You..couldn't even spare…one..day..?" Her voice got quieter. She held in her tears, she couldn't let him see her in this weak state.

"I was working, you know how important that is to me."

"Of course, I know Sasuke. It's even more important than me. I mean, why else would you spend every day at work and not even spare a few minutes to wish me a happy birthday over the phone or even to apologize for not being able to make it?" She couldn't help it this time, her tears started to spill and slowly make their way down her porcelain cheeks. "Do you even care?"

"Why should I? It's just a stupid birthday Sakura, get over it." He started to glare at the ground, she always cried. It made him feel guilty, but not this time. He wouldn't let her get to him.

Sakura's body went rigid. She always felt that he didn't care, but to be told so blatantly…her heart started to crack. "You know, I have always loved you…I always wished that you would feel the same or care about me even if it was just a little…I guess it was just wishful thinking, huh?" Her tears continued to fall down her face and she tried so hard to keep them from falling.

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall "Don't make _me_ look like the bad guy Sakura." At this, Sakura managed to laugh.

"So am I the bad guy Sasuke? For what? Wanting my husband to spare one day or maybe even a few minutes out of the year to show that he cared for me? For wanting my husband to _love_ me? Or even care enough to make sure I'm still alive? Does it make me the bad guy?" Sasuke looked at Sakura for the first time that evening. Her usually perfect complexion was marred with dark circles. She looked tired, more than that, she looked like she had given up.

"Sakura-" His grip on her tightened.

"Let me finish Sasuke! All I wanted was a phone call. I wouldn't have cared if you never came home early or never ate the dinners I made you. I just wanted _one_, _just one_ phone call. And you couldn't even do that. I just wanted you to show that you cared." Sakura pushed past Sasuke and grabbed her keys by the door.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke was frozen. Maybe he had overdone it this time. Maybe he should've remembered it was _his wife's_ birthday. Maybe he should've been a better husband. "Sakura-"

The door slammed shut. Sasuke was standing there alone in their apartment. He didn't go after her. He knew she would come back. After all, she loved him, right? He shook it off. This feeling deep inside of him wouldn't go away. _Go after her, you idiot._ No, he didn't have to. She would come back and things would go back to the way they always were.

* * *

Sakura ran through the rain searching for her car. She was grateful that the rain hid away her tears. She spotted her car and started running towards it. Suddenly there was a flash of light. Everything went dark, her body started to hurt all over, she felt a thick warm liquid surround her. "Oh my god! Are you alright? I gotta call an ambulance, stay with me! Don't close your eyes! !" Sakura could hear distant yelling; everything around her was so still. It seemed like time had slowed down. She heard sirens and soon she lost consciousness as darkness surrounded her.

* * *

Sasuke was at work. It was 8am and Sakura had never came back home. He waited for her, he didn't want to admit he was worried. "Hey Teme! What's got you so distracted?" A certain loud blonde had woken him from his thoughts.

"It's nothing.." Sasuke continued to stare down at the city through is office window.

"Be careful not to run your company down to the ground!" Naruto managed to chuckle out as her left Sasuke's office. The phone started to ring and Sasuke picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is this Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes."

"We need you to come to the emergency room."

"Why..?" Sasuke had an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Your wife was in an accident."

Sasuke froze. His heart was racing, this is his fault. If he had just spared a few minutes. If he had just stopped her from walking out that door. "I-I will be there." He hung up, grabbed his coat and ran towards the elevator. Naruto spotted him and ran after him.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" He looked scared. He looked like he was losing his life.

"It's Sakura, she's in the hospital. I need you to take over for today." Naruto nodded in understanding. Afterall, Sakura was the only family Sasuke had left.

Sasuke drove fast, he needed to get there quick. His wife needed him. He got to the hospital and ran towards the receptionist. "My wife- Sakura Uchiha. Where is she?!" He looked disheveled and frantic.

"She's in room 587." Sasuke ran. He didn't know what to think. His mind was filled with so many different things. How could he let this happen? He got to the room and peeked in. Sakura looked so fragile; her pastel pink hair splayed across the white of the hospital sheets. Her heart monitor beeping silently in the background. Sasuke was scared. She was usually so lively, so happy, so cheerful. How could he break such a precious person?

He silently sat by her bed side. He put his hand on hers gently; afraid he might break if he even put another ounce of pressure. He was so tired. He hadn't slept when she left. He didn't know why, but his brain refused to give him peace of mind. He looked at Sakura's face and his heart wrenched in guilt. He could have prevented all of this, but Sakura was here, alive. He let that fact calm him. The fact that she was here, safe and sound, next to him. He soon fell asleep to the sound of her heart monitor lulling him to sleep.

Sakura had woken up, she could hear beeping. Her left hand felt warm. She blinked and turned her head. It was Sasuke. She felt sore. She didn't feel like getting mad, she didn't feel like fighting him anymore. She didn't want to try and make him understand the value of their marriage anymore. So, she decided.

Sasuke woke up. He looked up and remembered that he was in the hospital. He looked over and found large emerald eyes staring straight at him. "Sasuke…" He squeezed her hand. He wasn't going to interrupt her; he didn't want to hurt her any more than he already had. "...let's get a divorce." Tears started to slide down Sakura's cheeks.

His eyes widened. "W-what?" He looked at Sakura. Why would she want that? Had he really been that bad of a husband?

"I'm tired, Sasuke. I don't want to fight for something that's not there. I don't want to try to stick to someone that doesn't want me there. I-I'm just tired." She looked so weak, so tired, so resigned.

"N-no, Sakura…You can't. After all this time, you can't do this." He was scared. He couldn't lose her, not now. Not ever. "I'm sorry. I know now. I know that I was wrong. I shouldn't have dedicated my life to my work and dedicated to my wife instead. I know now, so please Sakura. Don't do this."

Sakura didn't know what to say. He looked so desperate. She just looked at him, in wonder and admiration. He never admitted he was wrong and seeing him do this, especially to admit that she was right. It made her swell with happiness. He finally understood. "Sasu-"

"Sakura, I-I….I love you." Sakura's breathe hitched and her heart started to race. He had never said he loved her in the two years they were married. Her tears started to fall harder. She put her hand on his chest and wiped her tears.

"I love you too." She put her hand down and before she could say anything else she felt Sasuke's lip come in contact with hers. The force of his kiss pushed her back against the bed. She melted against him and ran her hands through his hair. They pulled away when they both ran out of breathe and just looked into each other's eyes. Sasuke leaned his forehead against Sakura's.

"Please stay with me." Sasuke whispered as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He held her tightly.

"Okay." Sakura nodded and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer to her as if he was going to disappear and this was all a dream.

* * *

1 year later…

"Dad! Hurry up! I'm going to be late!"

"Alright, alright. Quiet down. You'll bother the neighbors." Sasuke chuckled as their son rushed him towards the door.

"Have a great day you two." Sakura's eyes softened and she couldn't help the smile that stretched at her lips. Her husband and their precious son looked so alike, except for the bright green eyes that sparkled on their child's face.

Sasuke gave his wife a chaste kiss and opened the door. Sora ran towards his mother and hugged her legs. Sakura bent down and gave him a kiss. "See you later mom!"

"See you at dinner Sakura." His eyes softened at the sight of his family. It's the little things that just make him so happy. How could he ever take them for granted? "I love you."


End file.
